


Fealty

by gay-theprayaway (gay_theprayaway)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Somnophilia, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Morning Sex, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Fantasy, if that ain't an ignoct tag..., royalty and loyalty kink, vaguely pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_theprayaway/pseuds/gay-theprayaway
Summary: Ignis Scientia is not a vain man by nature, but he would challenge anyone to look at Noct’s blown out pupils right now and not feel some conceited pride at being the cause.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 15
Kudos: 158





	Fealty

**Author's Note:**

> In which Ignis is embarrassingly predictable in his kinks.

Ignis’s internal clock has woken him early in the morning ever since Noct started attending middle school, when duty—at least Ignis's own sense of it—dictated that he rise before Noct to ensure that his charge ate breakfast. It's a bit of a curse, especially on days like today when their first meeting at the Citadel isn't until 10. 

The watery grey sunlight is just seeping beneath the edge of the blackout curtains in Noct's bedroom. Ignis rolls over to check his phone. A time of 6:18 greets him as he squints blearily at the screen. There's no need to even think of getting up for some time yet. Lie-ins with Noct are such a rarity that even if he can't fall back asleep Ignis is perfectly content to lounge in the bed for once, at least for a little while longer. 

Noct has rolled onto his stomach during the night, cheek squashed against his pillows. His hair is fluffed out in every direction, reminding Ignis of a chocobo chick trying to make itself look intimidating. Ignis watches silently for some time. He's long since gotten past the strange guilt he used to feel at watching while Noct slept. The pleasure of seeing Noctis’s sleeping face is now one of the decidedly non-cursed parts of his early-rising habits. 

Beneath his eyelids Noct's eyes are flickering back and forth—a dream perhaps? Ignis traces the line of Noct's shoulder with his fingertips, needlessly light. A garula could burst into the room and not even cause Noct to shift in his sleep. Whatever dream he's having is apparently enough to disturb him though. Noct sucks in a deep breath through his nose, hand moving from its slack position to curl in the pillow. Ignis continues to stroke Noct's arm, curious. He recognizes that intake of breath.

Sure enough, he feels Noct squirm beneath the covers. A very good dream indeed. Ignis's morning wood, until now ignored in favor of relaxation, begins to perk back up. Is Noctis honestly having a wet dream? Why on Eos is Ignis getting turned on by watching it?

He shrugs the thought away. He's long since learned that he can—and most likely _will_ —find most things to do with Noctis attractive in some way or another. 

Noct's breathing hitches as he presses the length of his body against the fitted sheet. Ignis is severely tempted to worm a hand beneath Noct and find out for himself just how good a dream it is, but he holds back for the time being to watch Noct’s unconscious pleasure. His movement is subtle, parting his legs and rolling his hips downwards, but it has blood pooling down towards Ignis’s dick. Honestly, more so than what is entirely reasonable for someone who is no longer a teenager, but it’s _Noct_ and Ignis is helpless to his charms. 

He’s torn between a desire to palm himself in time with Noct’s gasping breaths and the desire to change positions and just rub himself up against Noct’s side. It’s doubtful even that would wake him, but Ignis hesitates. It’s not exactly something they’ve _discussed_. He settles a hand on his own stomach instead, just above the waistband of his pants, and continues watching.

Noct rumbles a contented sound from his chest. Ignis echoes it softly, just barely dragging his fingers along his cock through fabric. He’s not achingly hard yet, though he’s not far from it if his zinging nerves are anything to go by. Damn Noctis and his sexy… well _everything_. 

Noct is honest to gods grinding into the mattress now. Ignis gives in and shoves a hand beneath his waistband to start stroking himself. His thoughts wander back to the idea of fucking Noct while he’s still asleep—pushing the covers back and shoving Noct’s sweatpants down just enough to expose the crease of where his ass meets his thighs. Working him open while he’s already pliant from sleep and when they’d fucked the night before. Pushing in and relishing in the way it changes the timbre of Noct’s sleepy moans—

Noct freezes. For a breathless moment, Ignis thinks he might have already finished himself off. Then his hand, until now lightly curled against the pillow, grips the fabric . He turns his face into it with a strangled groan of, “hrrrrghhh.” Something to that effect.

Ignis breathes a laugh, amazed that Noct has actually attained consciousness on his own before noon—what Noct might call “a reasonable hour.” They have somewhat differing opinions of when this is. He resumes his petting of Noct’s upper arm, mouth still curved in a smile. 

“Fuck,” Noct grunts, muffled by the pillow he’s buried his face in.

“Good dream, love?” Ignis asks.

“The best,” Noct says, extricating himself from the clutches of the pillow to blink owlishly at Ignis. “Astrals, why am I awake if you’re still in bed?”

“I’m pleasantly surprised myself. What were you dreaming of?”

Noct bites the corner of his lip, “Us.”

Ignis shifts over so he can trail his fingers over the expanse of Noct’s back, the ridges of the ropy white scar rougher to the touch. “Noct, darling, you can’t just pique my curiosity like that and then leave me dangling.”

Noct shifts so that the rest of his body is facing Ignis as he throws his ankle over Ignis’s legs. He pauses as Ignis’s cock brushes his hip.

“Damn Specs, just from watching me hump the bed?”

“In my defense, you were making some positively sinful noises.”

“Hm. Maybe I will tell you about my dream,” Noct says, feigning thoughtfulness as he pulls Ignis flush against him. Noct settles his nose against Ignis’s throat and Ignis allows his questing hand to wander down to Noct’s ass. 

“I’m listening,” Ignis says, stretching his thumb to rub Noct’s hip bone. Noct rolls against him languorously with a devilish little smile. A warm breath puffs tantalizingly across the skin of Ignis’s collarbones and he can’t help but press an adoring kiss into the downy mess of Noct’s hair.

“We were up in the Citadel for some reason or another. Can’t remember why, but it doesn’t matter. You were wearing the glaive uniform, and you looked so _ridiculously_ sexy.”

This time it’s Ignis’s breath that hitches. Noct studies his expression, a smile still quirking the corners of his lips. He slides a hand between them, slipping beneath the fabric of Ignis’s pants to take him in hand.

“You were down on one knee swearing some oath or another. Reminded me of when you swore your Crownsguard oaths to me.”

Ignis rocks helplessly into Noct’s hand, the slide growing slick as his cock leaks at memories of kneeling before Noctis.

Noct huffs a maddening laugh into his skin. “After you swore yourself to me you told me you wanted to prove your fealty. You took me in your arms, pulled both of us down, and started fucking me in your lap on _my_ throne.”

A distant part of Ignis is curious as to how Noct’s brain managed to capture every errant fantasy Ignis has ever had and arrange them into a personal porn film for Noct’s dreaming pleasure.

“Gods it was so real. I could feel you inside me, calling me _your majesty_ , completely wrecking my ass ‘til I was a fucking mess.”

Noct works him steady and tight with just the right edge of friction to make his blood burn.

“But you know what the best part was? Knowing that you’re _mine_.”

Ignis doesn’t slip over the edge so much as tumbles headfirst over a cliff he hadn’t quite realized was looming. His muscles lock up, shuddering as his _absolute traitor_ of a cock spills over Noct’s hand. He can’t get the image out of his mind’s eye: Noctis with his back arched, dressed in his royal best, cape and all, pants yanked down just enough to allow access, gripping Ignis’s chin to make sure he looks Noct— _his king_ —in the eyes while fucking him.

“Six, Iggy. That’s so hot.”

Ignis allows himself to be shoved onto his back as Noct shucks his sweatpants and straddles him. Ignis is still a bit fuzzed out, and doesn’t have the wherewithal to complain when Noct uses his come-covered hand to balance himself on Ignis’s chest.

“Being mine gets you off doesn’t it? Coming after I’ve barely touched you, just at the thought of being allowed to fuck the king on his throne.”

Noctis does like to run his mouth—not that Ignis is exactly complaining about it right now. Noct grinds his cock against the soft skin next to Ignis’s navel, desperately chasing the satisfaction that was ripped from him by the cosmic injustice of waking up.

Ignis can provide much better than a surface to rub off against. With the static in his brain receding, he manages to sit up and shimmy out from beneath Noct, who whines at the denial. Ignis smooths placating hands across his thighs, dragging Noct bodily to the edge of the bed.

“Oh... _fuck yeah_. On your knees for me, Ignis.”

It’s an order from Noct that Ignis will never tire of hearing.

He drops to the floor. He presses his face next to the base of Noct’s straining cock dragging his lips luxuriously up the length. He purses them against the head for a moment, just because he knows how much Noct likes the visual. Then, with a cheeky lick to the underside of the head, Ignis swallows him down.

Astrals, the noises Noctis makes when he’s getting his cock sucked are the best thing Ignis has ever had the privilege of hearing. He works Noct over fluidly, cradling him with his tongue and letting the tip of him just brush into that tight, wet space at the back of his throat. Ignis has always thought that Noct’s cock is the perfect size to fit exactly in his mouth, and takes every opportunity he gets to appreciate that fact. Noctis’s pleasure is truly a feast for the senses, and Ignis greedily soaks up every detail, from the salty tang on the back of his tongue to the jump and twitch of muscles in Noct’s thighs and stomach.

Noct has told Ignis that he gives head like he’s trying to suck a man’s soul out through his cock. Now, Ignis Scientia is not a vain man by nature, but he would challenge anyone to look at Noct’s blown out pupils right now and not feel some conceited pride at being the cause.

“Iggy,” Noct says breathlessly, holding Ignis’s gaze as he continues sucking, “You're so fucking amazing. I wanted it so much, for you to fuck me in front of them all. The world, the kings of Lucis, the damned Astrals themselves. Show them—ah, _shit_ —show ‘em who I really belong to.”

Ignis hums a pleased moan at that, and then Noct jerks inside his mouth and comes.

Some sex-addled, possessive part of his mind triumphs as Noct rides out his orgasm, crowing that his mouth is Noct’s alone to fuck. That Ignis’s cock, his body, his heart, his _soul_ are owned, and that he in turn owns the right to bring Noct pleasure, to serve his every need.

Noct collapses back on his elbows as Ignis—only a little reluctantly—releases him from his mouth. He sits back on his heels for a moment, panting softly as his dick makes a valiant, and ultimately futile, effort to rise again.

“C’mere Speccy, we don’t have to be at the Citadel for a while, right?”

Ignis smiles, crawling back onto the bed. Noctis immediately curls about him like a particularly affectionate octopus. Ignis is pleased to note that he’s at least wiped his hand free of partially dried come, though he's certain he doesn't want to know what unfortunate surface served as the hand towel. 

“Well…” Ignis begins before being immediately cut across.

“Specs, I swear to Shiva if you’re going to start backtracking on anything that just happened, don’t. I couldn’t think of anything better to wake up to after a sex dream than the person you were dreaming about just waiting to fuck you. If anything I’m a little shocked you weren’t already touching me when I woke up. Waking up to you blowing me is about ten different kinds of hot.”

Ignis threads his fingers into the familiar softness of Noct’s hair. “I wanted to,” he admits, “I just wasn’t really sure whether—well, no matter, duly noted. All I meant to say before was that I wasn’t expecting to be so... _affected_...by a simple fantasy.”

“S’okay, I like affecting you,” Noct says nuzzling his way somehow further into Ignis’s hold. “I mean…I basically made you come just by telling you about my sex dream. That’s an awful lot of power to put in one man’s hands Iggy.”

“If I’m recalling correctly, I do believe it was only one hand,” Ignis shoots back, coolness betrayed by the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“-meant it when I said I was yours too though,” Noct says drowsily. Ignis thinks sometimes that his ribcage might shatter with how it expands with adoration when Noct drops a casual declaration like that on him.

“I know, my love.” They both have morning breath and Ignis's mouth tastes bitter, but it’s still worth it to kiss Noct’s sleepy lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a lot of feelings about Ignoct and I deal with it by writing porn about Ignis having a royalty kink. These are just the facts y'all. 
> 
> Find me over on tumblr at [gay-theprayaway](https://gay-theprayaway.tumblr.com/) or on twitter [@disasterlex](https://twitter.com/disasterlex) feat more yelling.


End file.
